


Спектакль

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Дик не первый раз работал под прикрытием.





	Спектакль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Performance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301620) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



Дик занимался работой под прикрытием с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемь.

Он помнил, конечно, как Бэтмен говорил ему, насколько это может быть опасно. «Ты начнешь симпатизировать им. Однажды — проникнешься их словами, и они перестанут быть чужаками. И это сделает тебя слабым, повысит вероятность ошибки».

Бэтмен ошибался. Дик был акробатом, а значит, был актером. Ему в удовольствие было делать хорошее шоу: добротно поставленные спектакли были у него в крови, а Дик никогда не терял грань между собой и аудиторией. Он сменил столько масок за эти годы, но ни одна роль не изменила его, и, закончив работу, он просто возвращался к своей жизни.

Дик напоминал себе об этом каждый раз, возвращаясь в штаб-квартиру, которую временно делил со Слэйдом Уилсоном.

— Роуз сказала мне, что ты сегодня отлично поработал, — произнес Слэйд, будто не проверял и его и Роуз каждый раз, отправляя на совместное задание. — Думаю, Харпер с этим бы не согласился.

Выражение лица Роя врезалось Дику в память, но воспоминание было прервано ощущением губ Слэйда поверх собственных.

— Я так горжусь тобой, мой маленький Ренегат.

В первый раз, когда Слэйд пригласил Дика в свою постель, Дик согласился, чтобы полностью погрузиться в роль. Отчаявшийся, одинокий сайдкик, ищущий одобрения не в том месте… И это сработало: история гласила, что Слэйду нравится делить постель со своими учениками.

Теперь удовольствие, которое Дик от этого получал, было... менее наигранным.

Ложась со Слэйдом, он продолжал твердить себе, что никогда не растворяется в спектакле, игнорируя часть сознания, предупреждавшую, что это только начало.


End file.
